jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Boingo
|ja_kanji = ボインゴ |engname = Voing Mondatta |birthname = |namesake = Oingo BoingoN'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American band) Zenyatta Mondatta ( Album) |stand = Tohth |gender = Male |nation = Egyptian |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Purple (Anime) |family = Oingo (older brother) |mangadebut = Chapter 189 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 221 Hol Horse and Boingo (5) |animedebut = Episode 52 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (2) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = Wataru Takagi (Arcade) Takahiro Fujimoto (All-Star Battle) Motoko Kumai (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Boingo is a young boy Stand User and his Stand is Tohth. As part of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, he attempts to assassinate the Joestar Group in Egypt alongside his older brother Oingo. Appearance Boingo is a young child of ordinary build, and his characteristics are an unusually large mouth and a large afro held together by a topless cap, but having a few stray hairlocks. His attire consists of a bright shirt and trousers over which he wears shorts and a jacket, plus a coat he ties around the waist and simple shoes. Personality Boingo demonstrates a very introverted personality, and is content to resign himself into a supportive role, using his Stand to aid his brother Oingo, and later, Hol Horse (though he was more forced to do so than doing so out of his own will). Boingo was so shy that he struggled even to laugh and frequently stuttered. Initially he's shown to be very reliant on his brother, not doing anything away from him. Because of that, Oingo protected him from the world, afraid of how many bad people would take advantage of his little brother. They shared a really close relationship, working as partners and relying on each other. He demonstrated a good side of himself, as he considered the possibility of becoming a good guy. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Boingo is first seen reading from the comic book Tohth and then meets a friendly comic artist who offers to buy it from him. However, Oingo maintains that the book is not for sale and threatens the comic artist to stay away from Boingo. He then reads the comic and decides to wait four hours for the next bus to avoid the accident Tohth predicted. The brothers then look into Tohth for the next prediction and realize that they are meant to poison the Joestar group's tea. Boingo stays in the shadows and witnesses Oingo's preparations to fulfill the prophecy. At the same time, Jean Pierre Polnareff lets a cigarette fall, which points to their restaurant. Initially, the group decide to order tea, but a suspicious Joseph Joestar decides to order the unopened coke instead. This seems to prevent Oingo from poisoning the drink at first, but an angry customer reacts to the warm coke he was served, causing the Joestar group to order the tea that Oingo successfully poisons. However, right as the group is about to drink their tea, Iggy eats another customer's cake and causes the Joestar group to abandon their tea to take care of Iggy and leave shop, which makes Oingo and Boingo angry. Eventually, following Tohth's prophecy, Oingo punches a nerdy-looking stranger and frightens him into dropping his wallet, giving the two money and temporarily pacifying them for their failure. Following Tohth's next prediction, Oingo then tries to make Jotaro eat a bomb that looked like an orange. However, Joseph and Polnareff return and Oingo is forced to disguise himself as Jotaro in order prevent them from attacking him. The disguise backfires and Oingo is dragged into the same car where he placed the bomb. Boingo becomes shocked after finding out the true meaning of Tohth's prophecy, that Oingo is the one who will fall victim to the bomb with Jotaro's face, and mentally begs for his brother to transform back so that their intended interpretation of the prophecy will come true. Regardless, Oingo accidentally steps on the bomb he set up, causing it to blow up and split his face in two. Boingo then arrives and resolves to defeat the Joestar group on his own, causing Oingo to become proud of his younger brother's growth. However, the man Oingo assaulted earlier returns with other thugs, who beat up the two brothers and send them to the hospital. Meanwhile, the real Jotaro returns from visiting the hospital, and, happening to be thirsty, picks out an orange to eat. After exiting the hospital, Boingo teams up with Hol Horse to avenge his brother (albeit only after Hol Horse had to resort to kidnapping Boingo). Boingo, hiding under a crate for the majority of Hol Horse's assisted assault, demonstrates the extent of Tohth's power by showing its next prediction: that Hol Horse would kick a woman and the woman will be thankful and give him money. Hol Horse is skeptical, but this is proven true when he sees a scorpion crawl up her neck and quickly kicks the scorpion to kill it, after which the results of the prediction follow. The two then try to follow the next prediction, involving Hol Horse sticking his fingers up Polnareff's nose and the rest of the Joestar group being hit by a truck. Hol Horse, skeptical of the result, but willing to follow through nonetheless, sticks his fingers up Polnareff's nose. A series of events is then triggered that leads up to the Joestar group being hit by a truck. Boingo now has Hol Horse's full confidence and directs Horse to guide his bullets through series of pipes. However, Hol Horse's watch was off by a few minutes when directed to fire at noon, and the bullets loop around and pierce through the depicted holes in the comic book's pages to hit him instead. Afterwards, Boingo contemplates using his powers to better the lives of others and kicks aside his hiding crate, but the crate accidentally hits Iggy and Boingo becomes assaulted by the dog and becomes even more introverted than before. Tohth then says that, if it was that easy to change their ways, there wouldn't be bad people in the world. Stone Ocean He didn't make an appearance in the manga but a comic strip series with a similar look to Tohth is shown. Jotaro's ultimate death is also similar to how it was portrayed in Tohth's original prediction for his supposed death. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Oingo and Boingo are reduced to a supporting role in the game, and they don't use their respective Stands at all. Since Boingo doesn't appear as an enemy, he no longer forms a partnership with Hol Horse. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Boingo's Stand, Tohth, appears as the main menu character for the Gallery Mode, which contains every character ending (available once the player beats Arcade Mode with that character), mini-games, special modes (such as Taro card reading) and mini-boss battles (such as Death 13 and N'Doul). Boingo is also playable via Alessi's transformation move on the "Hol Horse with Boingo" character, as Boingo assumes Hol's place on the match for a small period of time. However Boingo doesn't attack the opponent, as Hol Horse does that for him, hiding under the box in the background, by shooting the enemy. Trivia * Due to copyright laws, Boingo was renamed "Mondatta", after The Police's album Zenyattà Mondatta in Viz Media's translation. In Viz Hardcover Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 now uses Oingo Boingo instead of Zenyattà Mondatta Gallery Manga= Boingo full color.png|Boingo's appearance in the manga Boingo under box.png|Hiding under a crate Boingodetermined.png|Boingo determined to get revenge for his brother Boingo1.png|Watching from afar |-| Anime= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) Boingo.jpg|Boingo's first appearance Oingo & Boingo.jpg|Boingo with his older brother, Oingo Oingoboingo anime.png|The Oingo Boingo Brothers and their respective Egypt 9 Glory Gods cards Oingo retire.png|Boingo's first retire Boingo suitcase.png|Boingo is kidnapped by Hol Horse to serve as his new partner Hol and Boingo.png|Boingo is threatened to help Hol Horse kill the Joestar group Boingo under crate.png|Hiding under a crate Tohth nose prediction.png|Boingo instructs Hol Horse to insert his fingers into Polnareff's nose Boingo revenge.png|Boingo determined to get revenge for his brother Boingo watches.png|Watching from afar Boingo explains how to kill Jotaro.png|Boingo explains how to kill Jotaro Boingo's new leaf.png|Boingo decides to turn over a new leaf and become good Boingo retires.png|Boingo's second and final retire |-| Other= HolHorse&BoingoHeritage.gif|Hol Horse & Boingo's portrait from Heritage for the Future HolhorseBoingo boingo.GIF|Boingo's sprite animation in Heritage for the Future HolhorseBoingo boingo color1.GIF|Boingo's color 2 HolhorseBoingo boingo color2.GIF|Boingo's color 3 HolhorseBoingo boingo color3.GIF|Boingo's color 4 HolhorseBoingo boingo color4.GIF|Boingo's color 5 Ob01.jpg|Statue Legend figure of Boingo and Oingo References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists